Sugar
by Kazerith
Summary: Oneshot//KibaSaku//It started off with her seeing him without a shirt and realizing that, damn someone was hot. From then, all it took were a few nice words on his part, and feeling her up in the grocery store to get her to admit she noticed him.


**Not Beta-ed**  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

_Excuse me,_

_I noticed you_

_noticing me,_

_and I just wanted _

_to give you notice_

_that I noticed you too_

With the male members of team seven absent for an A-ranked mission, Sakura found herself quite bored on her few rare days off.

Yet, she couldn't find it in her heart to actually be jealous of the boys because they were escorting some little dignitary tramp.

Least to say, despite her boredom, she was glad she wasn't landed with that job.

Those were always the worst missions.

It also didn't help that it was summer, her least favorite season, because it was hot and humid and _sticky. _

The air was so thick you had to chew it before you could breathe and it made Sakura wish she hadn't been lazy earlier in the week and just bought her damn groceries when she was supposed to.

Peeling herself off her bed, she groaned in discomfort before making her way over to her closet to find the skimpiest clothes possible.

She found a pair of ripped jean shorts, but she was horrified to find she didn't own any tank tops.

Sighing in frustration, she made her way over to her dresser and began rummaging through her pajama tops before stumbling across her bikini and an old worn t-shirt she had stolen from Naruto.

"Hm," she hummed thoughtfully.

Putting on the bikini top before shimmying on the jean shorts, she slipped on her flip flops and grabbed her keys and the shirt before making her way to the kitchen.

Reaching for a pair of scissors, she cut off the bottom of the shirt, leaving her midriff bare before cutting a V into the neck of the shirt and cutting off the sleeves.

"There," she mused to herself, rather proud of her handiwork.

Pulling the shirt over her head, she shoved her way through the holes, pleased that her cleavage was covered but the rest of her body was not confined by any thick clothing.

Bracing herself, she made her way over to the door, and moaned in agitation when the heat from outside practically rolled onto her.

Holding her hair up off of her neck, she slowly made her way down the street to the grocery store, intent on spending at least thirty minutes in the walk through produce freezer.

Grabbing a cart, Sakura slowly began to make her way through the isles, tossing things she needed into it before continuing on.

Not really paying attention to where she was going, Sakura continued on auto pilot.

"Sugar, sugar, sugar," Sakura chanted under her breath as she scanned the baked goods isle.

Near the middle of the isle, her attention drifted elsewhere, and she was jolted back into reality when feeling her cart slam into someone else's.

"Oh!" Sakura squeaked, startled.

Kiba Inuzuka just smirked down at her.

Feeling her mouth go dry, Sakura attempted to not check him out nor die from her embarrassment.

She had always found Kiba attractive; the whole rough guy with a soft spot for furry animals had been her downfall.

But sweet baby Jesus, she had never realized he had a body like _that._

He was simply a Godly combination of all the men who lingered in her wet dreams.

'_Oh the dirty things I want to do to you.' _

"Sorry, sweetheart," he grinned lazily, not at all ashamed as his eyes wandered down her body, obviously checking her out.

Blushing, Sakura offered a small squeak again that she hoped sufficed because she hadn't at all been paying attention to what he was saying.

Offering her a saucy wink, Kiba continued on his way down the isle, before changing his mind and trailing after her.

Super aware of his attention upon her, Sakura tired to play it cool.

"Any reason why you're stalking me, Kiba-kun?" Sakura called over her shoulder.

"Besides the fact that you are for once flaunting what your momma gave you? You're heading back to the produce freezer thing… and it's hot."

"Ah."

Attempting to ignore him, Sakura slowed down before stopping right before the shelves that should have had the sugar.

Glancing around, she was confused that she couldn't find it until she looked up to the very top shelf, and groaned.

"Oh great," she mumbled to herself, standing up on her tiptoes in an attempt to reach it and failing miserably.

It didn't take long before her frustration took over, and Sakura quickly forgot that Kiba was there.

"God damn tall people putting the things people actually need on the god damn top shelf. Fuck the weather, fucking tall people; this isn't how I wanted to spend my only fucking day off, Fuc-"

"Sweetheart, do you want some help?"

Quickly shutting her mouth, and looking over her shoulder Sakura blushed prettily.

She hadn't meant for him to hear that.

"Um, yes please?"

Pushing her cart out of the way, she was just about to step aside when she felt Kiba's large hand rest itself forcefully on her shoulder; effectively keeping her in place.

"Oh," she sighed, biting her bottom lip to keep quiet as his entire body pressed against her back.

Her senses went in overdrive, and Sakura had to concentrate on not shivering.

He took his time reaching for the sugar, his hand trailing lazily up her side until he grabbed the package and tossed it into her cart.

Leaning down, his lips trialed along the shell of her ear before gently licking her earlobe, "There you go, sugar."

She didn't dare move.

Blowing upon her ear, Kiba watched in satisfaction as she _(finally)_ shuddered.

Stepping back he grabbed his cart before meandering towards the checkout, whistling to himself happily as if nothing had just happened.

Coming to her senses, Sakura shivered again at the thought of him, and attempted to ignore the yummy thoughts that thinking of Kiba produced in her mind.

Pulling her cart along behind her, Sakura rushed to the freezer section in an attempt to cool off her rapidly heating body.

It was only then that she realized he had managed to escape without punishment for being such a tease.

"Fuck!"

Three weeks after what Sakura dubbed as the "_sugar incident", _she still couldn't get Kiba out of her mind.

He was like a ghost who decided to haunt her and make her all hot and bothered in the most inappropriate of settings.

It was damn frustrating.

Lying sprawled across the sofa, Sakura thanked the god that her air conditioning had been fixed.

Wearing nothing but her panties, she sighed as the cooled air blew upon her sweat dampened body. Training had been a bitch in the thick heat, and she and the weatherman were counting the days until the heat wave would leave Konoha.

It was _supposed_ to be fall.

Reaching for the remote, she turned on the TV.

"Speaking of weather… hopefully you have some good news for me weather man," Sakura mumbled to herself as she turned the channel to number 10 just in time to catch the weatherman mumble-

"Unfortunately, this heat wave is going to stick with us for another three days."

"Are you fucking kidding me? I can't handle another three days of this hell!"

Turning off the TV, Sakura pouted without shame until her thoughts drifted to other _more interesting_ subjects.

Closing her eyes, she sighed as her skin covered in goose bumps from the cold before trailing her fingertips across her belly teasingly.

It'd feel so much better if it was Kiba kissing down her abdomen.

Biting her lower lip, Sakura brushed a hand along her panty covered sex, her hips rolling upwards to meet her hand.

Pulling aside her underwear, she imagined Kiba gently stroking her sex while grinding against her lower back and pressing her against the shelves in the grocery store.

Just the thought of Kiba doing that was enough to put her near the edge and with a pinch of her clit, Sakura came hard.

Letting her body settle from its spasms, Sakura gently pressed her middle finger into her core with a moan as she imagined Kiba yanking off her bottoms and slipping into her from behind.

Inserting another finger, her thumb rubbed repeatedly against her already sensitive clit as she teasingly traced circles around her nipples until she found release.

She came with a high, keening moan, and pulled her hand from her panties, before licking cum off them with a satisfied moan as she imagined she was licking the cum from Kiba's manly hands.

With her eyes lidded in satisfaction, Sakura stood and made her way to the kitchen where she quickly washed her hands before reaching into the freezer and pulling out the tub of strawberry sherbet.

Putting two large scoops into her favorite tea cup, Sakura grabbed a spoon and settled herself again on her couch, fully intent to enjoy the silence.

The cold of the teacup caused goosebumps to once again form across Sakura's skin, and her already hardened nipples stiffened even more.

Attempting to ignore the fact that she was horny again, Sakura set the teacup down on her coffee table when she finished her ice cream, and laid herself down fully intending to take a nap.

It was when Sakura began to gently touch herself through her panties again that someone knocked on the door.

Embarrassed, she bolted up right and reached for her discarded t-shirt hurriedly.

"One second!" she shouted as she pulled it over her head and began to make her way towards the door.

Standing before the door, she prayed to the gods she didn't look like she had just been masturbating, before opening it and being greeted by Kiba.

"Uh, hi."

Kiba looked distracted, but quickly shook his head before smiling down at her as he leant against her door frame.

"Hello, sweetheart."

When he didn't say anything else, Sakura fidgeted under his intense gaze, and pulled her t-shirt down.

Did he know? Her panties were soaked. If he saw them, he would _know._

"Um, want to come inside?" Sakura offered.

Kiba shook his head no, "Ah, no, I was just wondering if I could borrow two cups of sugar."

Sakura looked briefly disappointed, "Alright, one second."

Leaving him at the door, Sakura hurried into the kitchen and get what he wanted.

As soon as she was out of the doorway, Kiba breathed in deeply.

The scent of her arousal was overwhelming, and Kiba knew if he entered her house, he'd probably throw her on the ground and have his wicked way with her.

And that wouldn't do. Yet.

Five minutes later, she appeared before him with a little baggy full of sugar and a pair of shorts on, and Kiba smiled at her slowly until one of his canines showed.

When he was sure her attention was on his mouth, he slowly licked his lips, before reaching out to take the bag of sugar from her.

Sakura was speechless.

"Thanks, this wasn't the type of sugar I had in mind, but it'll do for now," Kiba spoke softly, leaning forwards and kissing the corner of her mouth, his tongue reaching out to trace her bottom lip before he pulled back with a wink and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Kiba, Sakura decided, was going to be the death of her.

Whether it was through sexual deprivation, or insanity, she wasn't sure.

It was another two weeks of continual torture from Kiba before Sakura admitted defeat.

He wanted her to come to him, willingly, and he was teasing her so subtly, it was turning her bat shit insane with lust.

Biting her lower lip, Sakura stood before her closet and debated on what she should wear.

The heat wave was still lingering over Konoha, and Sakura cast a mischievous glance at the outfit she wore to the grocery store on the fateful day her torture began.

"Hm."

Swapping the bathing suit for lacy panties, Sakura quickly donned that outfit, and the pressure of her jean shorts against her sex was going to drive her mad before she even got to Kiba.

Slipping into her sandals, she quickly tied her hair up before leaping out her window and jogging towards Kiba's apartment complex.

It wasn't long before she made it to his apartment, her chest rising and falling with her labored breathing from her dead sprint.

She squeaked when the door opened, and Kiba gazed down at her lazily.

He was only wearing a pair of jeans. That weren't buttoned.

'_Oh god.' _

Catching the scent of her arousal, Kiba inhaled deeply, and his grin turned feral.

"It's about damn time you showed up, sweetheart."

Grabbing her by her hips, Kiba pulled her into his apartment, and Sakura could only moan in appreciation as he man handled her.

When Sasuke and Naruto returned home from their mission, it was team seven's weekly dinner night, and since they had missed last week's dinner, they dutifully headed towards Sakura's house.

Yet, when they stood at her front door knocking for five minutes when they could sense her chakra signature just upstairs in her bedroom, Naruto panicked and broke down her front door while both hurried upstairs to her room.

That is, until a loud keening moan stopped them halfway up the stairs.

"The fuck?" Naruto mumbled, before crossing the few steps to Sakura's room and throwing open the door.

They were greeted with the sight of Kiba forcefully pounding into Sakura from behind, as she stood bent over the bed, her breasts bouncing in time with each of Kiba's thrusts.

"MY EYES!" Naruto screamed, falling backwards, and running out of the house, "MY EYES, THEY BURN!"

Sasuke just shook his head, and pretended walking in on your friend having sex wasn't awkward.

Kiba didn't seem disturbed, and continued thrusting into his girlfriend, "Uchiha."

"Inuzuka. I'll… leave you to your activities."

Turning around, Sasuke left the house, the tips of his ears tinted red from his embarrassment.

Sakura thought she might die from embarrassment, but Kiba reached his hand between her legs, and Sakura didn't worry about much of anything after that.

Later that evening though, was a different story.

"Why didn't you stop?! That was so embarrassing!"

Now in bed, Kiba just pulled her atop his chest.

Pinching his nipple agitatedly, Sakura attempted to glare at him, "Hmm?"

Rolling his eyes and nipping at her shoulder, Kiba just grinned.

"We weren't finished."

"You are insufferable."

Reaching between her legs, Kiba just lifted an eyebrow.

"You know you love it."

"Don't remind me."

**Authors note: **Well. Smut. But I really don't think of much of anything else when it comes to Kiba. He just comes off as that sort of guy to me.  
I found this on my computer, and well, decided I'd post it.

For some reason, FF isn't letting me format it how i'd like to, so sorry in advance.

Reviews make me very, _very_ happy. :]  
And happiness equates to my update frequency.


End file.
